1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method of delivering wills and messages, in which the death of an invitor is verified by one or more invitee(s) close to the invitor, and then the will and message of the invitor are delivered to the invitee(s) and, more particularly, to a method of delivering wills and messages, which enables not only an invitor to efficiently and reliably leave behind a will and a message to one or more invitee(s) but also the death of the invitor to be quickly determined by the invitee(s), thereby improving the reliability of the determination of death.
2. Description of the Related Techniques
Although it is said that dead men does not speak, it is necessary to deliver his/her will and/or a message, which an invitor wanted to say in his or her living years but he or she could not say, after his or her death in such a manner that a will and/or a message designed by a person (hereinafter referred to as “invitor”) who wants to leave behind the will and/or deliver the message after his or her death in his/her living years are made to be delivered to one or more people (hereinafter referred to as “invitee(s)”) who receive the will and/or the message.
Furthermore, in order to deliver a message at a specific time, an invitor may want to deliver a stored message to one or more designated people (that is, invitee(s)) at a designated time, in which case the method can be helpful to a schedule that puts emphasis on the timing. Therefore, there is a need for a hybrid, new type of method of delivering wills and messages that enables a will and a message to be delivered to the e-mail addresses of invitee(s) and also to be posted onto the message board (for example, wall) of the social network service (SNS) of an invitor, thereby being suitable for the trends of the current era.
That is, although times have changed, most people think of notarization, documentation and succession to property with the aid of a lawyer, in connection with wills. The will prepared with the aid of a lawyer is intended merely to provide legal force to the will, and currently such a will is not considered to be a precious message to be delivered to close people. Furthermore, for example, a person gets to keep company with at least one hundred people throughout his or her life. After the death of the person, it is difficult to deliver his or her desired message to so many people.
Accordingly, if it is possible to access the Internet and then leave behind a message regardless of time and place in the case in which an invitor abruptly wants to leave behind a message to family members or relatives during his or her vacation in a foreign country, in the case in which an invitor wants to leave behind a message while walking or in the case in which an invitor wants to leave behind a message on a business trip, the desired message of the invitor can be delivered to the close family members or relatives, for example, even when the invitor suddenly dies as a result of an accident on the way back home, and the message will be very precious to the invitee(s).
In particular, recently, the use of smart phones has become popular and recording a video or an audio or composing a text can be immediately performed and then stored in a single message using one of a variety of applications provided in smart phones, so that the scheme can be used over the wired Internet or the wireless Internet anytime and anywhere.
Furthermore, recently in spite of the computerization of all types of information, wills need to be notarized by lawyers in order for the wills to be legally enforceable. In the future, it will be necessary to computerize wills, build a user-friendly messenger server, and ensure the rights to enjoy the last lives of the users. It is apparent that the option of delivering all files to a lawyer after the determination of death may be provided.
Moreover, it is difficult for the poor people to deliver their precious messages after their death because they cannot come up with expensive legal fees. Young people and elementary school students also have the rights to deliver their precious messages to family members or relatives.